


Short Drabbles

by TheOneWhoTripped



Category: Dark-Hunter Series - Sherrilyn Kenyon, The Chronicles of Nick - Sherrilyn Kenyon
Genre: M/M, short and prolly a little angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneWhoTripped/pseuds/TheOneWhoTripped
Summary: Just short little ideas i typed out in the notes app before bed, and figured i might as well post since this fandom is tiny lol
Relationships: Nick Gautier/Caleb Malphas
Kudos: 10





	Short Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> If this doesn’t make sense it’s bc it’s based mostly off what id like to happen. no textual evidence in this house lol

Caleb wasn’t sure what to do when he first saw Nick again. He wasn’t sure what to expect. Nick was so different now, so angry. But gods, Caleb had missed him. Missed playing video games and going to Bubbas and being friends- and sometime more then friends. He missed how sometimes Nick had come over and they’d put on some dumbass anime and it’d end with Caleb’s hands twined in dark brown hair, their bodies pressed flushed together. He missed the way Nick would smile into his kisses. How his blue eyes would squint up.  
Nicks eyes hadn’t been blue for a while, though. His now black gaze was squinting up at him from where he slouched in a swivel chair, face scrunched to high heaven.

“I remember you- kinda. Weird fucking shit.”

Caleb distantly felt his stomach drop through the floor, but outwardly kept himself calm and cocky. He wasn’t gonna reintroduce himself as some kinda sniveling Malachai groupie, here for whatever power scraps Nick was willing to give. Caleb had always been more then that- a powerful demigod in his own right- and he and Nick had been more then that, before. Hopefully they would be again, if Nick could get his head out of his ass and remember.  
Caleb smiled “If Im the weirdest thing you remember, then I don’t think you’ve remembered much.”  
Nick’s face stayed oddly neutral, dark eyes boring into his. That was different. “You say that, but there are plenty of weird things goin’ on with you Malphas”

“Weirder then Aeron 10 bottles deep? Or just, all of Bubba and Mark?” 

That did get a softened expression on Nicks face. Good. Great. But then- 

“You worked for my Dad right? But I remember likin’ you. That doesn’t add up.” 

Ah, shit. “Doesn’t it?” 

“Not to me it doesn’t, my dad wanted to kill me.” 

Caleb conceded. “That was a factor.” 

“So?” 

“So what?” 

Finally Nick smiled. Different, so different, but better then anything Caleb had seen in years “So why do I like you so much Malphas?”


End file.
